The invention relates to a device for dispensing a fragrance(s) into the atmosphere and, in particular, to a fragrance-dispensing, fluid-burning lamp, and a method of making the same.
There is a growing demand for light-providing home décor items that can both decorate and scent a home. Thus, the model of the ideal home décor item is being transformed from a strictly utilitarian product to a fashionable hybrid that not only brightens a space, but also aesthetically enhances the space and provides it with a welcome fragrance.
Gel compositions and candles are a pair of home décor items currently being used to extend, via fragrance, a room's décor or theme into an additional sensory dimension, or to evoke a particular feeling, mood, or season. These products, however, deliver a fragrance by actually burning a fragrance-containing gel or wax as fuel. They also tend to provide limited home décor value to the consumer.
Fluid-burning lamps are a popular home décor item that use a myriad of colors and, more recently, immersions to aesthetically enhance a space. The colors and immersions, however, tend to be included with the fuel source, promoting inefficiency in the combustion process and/or resulting in the production of excessive smoke and soot. The immersions, moreover, may be flammable and, thus, a safety concern if not properly isolated from the heat source. Still further, fluid-burning lamps do not possess the added advantage of delivering a fragrance.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,898,039 to Lin discloses an article comprising a substrate, a particulate carrier and a binder, at least part of at least one surface of the substrate bearing a fumigant, wherein the fumigant is diffusible from the article upon exposure to the thermal energy of a candle. Thus, the fragrant mixture of Lin is coated on the walls of the substrate, i.e., the candle container. The candle itself is a wax, such as paraffin wax or carnauba wax.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,917 to Naz discloses an odorizer for a candle. The odorizer is formed from a wax-like material impregnated by an odoriferous composition. The odorizer is adapted to overlay the lighted end of the candle and includes an opening permitting the wick of the candle to extend therethrough. The odorizer is consumed by the burning wick and paraffin of the candle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,711 to Tendick, Sr. discloses a fragrance-dispensing device, including an annular element made from a solid, synthetic polymeric, plastic material, such as a low density polyethylene, containing from about 5 wt % to about 20 wt % of a vaporizable fragrance material uniformly dispersed throughout. When the wick is lit, heat from the burner vaporizes and drives the fragrance material from the plastic material. The appearance of the combination of the annular element and fragrance material therein does not change as the combination is heated. In other words, the device of the '711 patent does not mimic the appearance of a conventional candle.
In short, there exists a need for a fragrance-dispensing, fluid-burning lamp that (i) effectively delivers a fragrance(s), (ii) provides the aesthetic appeal of a fluid-burning lamp while avoiding the hazards commonly associated therewith, and (iii) appears as though it is burning like a traditional wax candle or gel composition when viewed from above.